our_suburbiafandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Briar
"Is it weird to get hungry right after you poop?" ::: -- Oliver Briar Who is Oliver Briar? *'Full Name: 'Oliver Briar *'Age': 21 *'Date of Birth': September 29, 1991 *'Current Occupation': Student at UCLA (previously, PCC), Lab technician, gaming YouTuber *'Family': Abraham Briar (father), Viola Briar (mother, deceased) History Oliver Briar was born to Abraham Briar, a medical corps officer in the army, and Viola Briar, a seamstress in upstate New York. The two had met many years ago in their youth when Abe got his nose broken for breaking up a bar fight between a drunken patron and one of Viola's friends at the time. She offered to drive him to the ER, and after bonding extensively in the waiting room, the two began their relationship, which then led to their marriage years later. A few years after, Oliver would be born. Because of Abraham's occupation, the new family moved around from place to place very often. They told themselves that after Oliver got older, Abe would be discharged from active duty, and they could settle down somewhere more permanent. For the first couple of years, Abe, Viola, and Oliver lived a fairly happy, if not slightly transient life. Viola, unlike her husband, was outgoing and social, so making friends with the other wives on the base was no issue for her. However, despite the happiness, there was something Viola had never disclosed to her husband. As a young girl, she had gotten wrapped up in her father's gambling habit and debts. As a result of his early death, these debts transferred to her, the only child, and many different types of people expected to pay it back, interest included. For the majority of her life, she was always one step ahead of their reaches, and figured the military base would offer enough protection. However, it wasn't until the family moved to Fort Carson in Colorado did one of her many "debt collectors" find her. The message was simple- pay up, or else. Oliver would be six years old when he would recieve the last kiss on his cheek right before his daily nap. Of course, he didn't know that this would be the last time he'd see his mother. Abe would come home that evening to an utterly scared, confused child and absolutely no sign of the woman he called his wife. All of her belongings, the car, her wallet, and valuables would be left in her place with no sign of a struggle. Despite the police being called, and an extensive investigation and search for Viola, it was as if she vanished without a trace. As a result, Abe became incredibly paranoid, vastly overprotective, and strict as a father, afraid of losing the only member of his family he had left. Usually serving as the discipline and Viola as the emotional comfort, the parenting responsibilities fell on Abe, leading Oliver's upbringing to become slightly off kilter. Abe would never intentionally hurt Oliver, and his intentions were good, but much of his overprotective parenting would lead the child to be incredibly anxious, agoraphobic, paranoid, and generally afraid of life and things that should never be fearful as well as having the worst case of abandonment issues one could have. The father and son moved from place to place, finally settling in Lima, Ohio, where Abe got a job as the city's primary doctor. At the time, Oliver was a junior in high school, which is where he met and befriended Hannah Coulson and Christopher Caffrey , two of his first real friends who would unknowingly aid him into coming out of his shell. Oliver always had excellent grades, despite his laziness, and would graduate with an impressive GPA under his belt. Both he and Hannah were accepted into UCLA and decided to room together, however, his father was well aware of Oliver's multitiude of mental health disorders, and knew that his son being so far away from him could lead to problems. As a result, he gave Oliver an ultimatum- if he agreed to see a therapist, he could move to California. In California, things didn't go as exactly as planned for Oliver. The strain of mo ving to Pasadena and the pressures of social interaction in college alienated Oliver, to the point he decided if he didn't drop out from UCLA, he would suffer life changing consequences. He then decided to attend PCC in hopes of transfering, eventually. Significant relationships in the roleplay: *Wendla Faire : Oliver's first girlfriend and real relationship. They had met on an online MMORPG, Naxis Online, when they were in high school *Hannah Coulson : One of Oliver's oldest friends, and current roommate. They met in their junior years of high school. He affectionately refers to her as "Satan". *River Quinn : Resident gym buddy and general partner in cluelessness. *Christopher Caffrey : A friend from high school. They have an odd relationship that more closely resembles a frenemy-ship than true friendship. Oliver believes Chris is a robot. *Norman Evans : Reluctant to consider him a friend, but too emersed in his social life to be considered an acquaintqance, Oliver finds Norman pleasant enough... when he's not annoying him or pissing him off, which is 99% of the time. Notable Quotes : "THE OCEAN IS SALT WATER CONNOR THE OCEAN WILL DEHYDRATE ME ANYWAY I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE FRIENDS AND YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OCEANOGRAPHY OR MARINE BIOLOGY, CONNOR. WHAT THE EVER LIVING FUCK." : "Sometimes Wendy tops because we decided we don’t care about gender roles." : "… I still can’t believe you are so uneducated about the ocean. It’s the ocean." : "I named all of my Pokemon “Butthole”. So it’s Butthole 1-6. I don’t think I’d be a good trainer if Pokemon were real." : "Why can't you just summon a virgin to feed on?" : "I am glad you have red hair, Hannah. It's easier to identify your relationship with Satan." : "Nothing deserves getting hit in the balls. You don't do that to a man's junk, Hannah." : "Well you... I'm not a perv- okay, I guess I am, but even perverts deserve privacy okay???" : "OKAY Connor did I tell you once I had a sexy dream about you and it was really weird and I told Wendy and she said it was okay but I don’t know I think the point is you’re a very attractive man and I hope you know that, make sure no one ever tells you otherwise." : "My girlfriend is so pretty though she’s like a big giant butterfly. " : "Connor said I cried and…'' I didn’t cry, okay''? My face just looks like that when I’m upset. Whatever Connor tells you, I didn’t cry. I don’t… have tear ducts. Uh. No, okay, I do, but I definitely didn’t do that." : "Hello, 911? Yes, my girlfriend is going to go into a diabetic coma. Yep, from eating a million macarons. Thanks." : "Stop looking at my butt. Its weird." :"I have a roommate- if I fall dead inside my apartment, she’ll probably just cackle and dance on my corpse." :"… Sometimes my cravings betray my morals." :"It would surprise my girlfriend if I learned a few words or phrases in Korean, though… how would I say 'She wants the D'?" :"… What is better than macarons? OH. Is it a giant macaron made up of mini macarons? That’s a lot of sugar… Please don’t die, Wendy, eating your Voltron macaron." :"I don’t think there’s a wrong way to use the internet… unless something compelled you to download Insane Clown Posse’s entire discography." :"Who can resist a sexy homeless woman with a bitching shopping cart?" :"Talking to you cancels out all the joy in my life, but here we are, having a conversation." :"Yesterday was scary. I hate bananas. I never want to see another banana again." Category:Characters